flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mikewazhere
Hi, welcome to VexiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pitcflag.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FlagFreak (Talk) 19:54, 23 April 2009 Thanks Thanks for your contributions. I've read the article you wrote, Pitcairn Islands, and it's not bad. Just a few minor misspellings, but other than that, it's great! Thanks again! ;-) 23:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Friesland Just out of curiosity; what made you search for the province of Friesland? ;) -- Karsten vK (talk) 15:00, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Lead In general, VexiWiki articles have, in their lead (the first few sentences) a brief description of the flag. So, for the flag of Nigeria: "The flag of Nigeria is an equal vertical green-white-green tricolour." So, in your articles, you need to put a brief description of the flag in the lead. Thanks for your new articles! --Bethel23 (talk) 18:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Disputed territory? Greetings, Mikewazhere! We have a debate about the category "disputed territories" (Category talk:Disputed territories‎‎). South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands probably should be included into it, because these islands are claimed by Argentina, and stating that a Union Jack-derived flag is the only legitimate symbol of the islands can insult Argentinians. Since this article is yours, I think you should decide whether it's worth of being included into the category. — Hellerick 15:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi, Mikewazhere! Welcome back to VexiWiki! :) I see that you have an interest in Soviet flags. You might be able to help us with completing the two missing articles in the history section of the Latvia page. 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Groninger history in a nutshell Well the linguistic border between Low Saxon (Gronings in this case) and Frisian is a bit of a zigzag along the provincial border http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/90/Taalsituatie_Noord-Nederland.png, however the number of people in Groningen who actually speak Frisian is too limited to call the Groningers as a whole a "Frisian people". According to mainstream history (excluding such radical views as that of K. ter Laan who claimed that Groningers originate from the tribe of the Chauci and never spoke Frisian) most of Groningen once was a Frisian speaking area, with the exception of the northernmost part of the "Hondsrug" (a sand ridge that runs through Drenthe) and the far south east ("Westerwolde"). On these northern fringes of the Hondsrug a Drenthish village was founded that came to bear the name "Groningen". This northernmost outpost of Saxon culture in Frisian lands evolved into a fledging city that spread its power into the surrounding lands (the "Ommelanden", which literally means just that: surrounding lands). As time passed by the Frisians of the Ommelanden adopted the more prestigious Saxon language of the dominant city and came to show a degree of disdain for their less prestigious ancestral language. Later still this Saxonification had gone so far that Ommelanders came to identify with the name "Groninger", and ultimately started denying being of Frisian ancestry. As it is easiest to establish a common identity when having a common enemy this 'enemy' came to be the remaining Frisians west of the river Lauwers. Thus nowadays you will hardly find any Groninger identifying as a Frisian and the notion of Groningers as Frisians remains largely limited to Frisian nationalist circles. Linguistically speaking something similar happened across the border in East Frisia (you can see this on the map, East Frisia is coloured green rather than light blue), but despite the East Frisians adopting a language akin closely to Gronings (it is quite often considered one and the same) the East Frisians kept identifying as Frisians. Which means that Groningen is now some kind of awkward incursion in an otherwise completely Frisian coast line. Though I must admit that I had a rather anti-Frisian upbringing , my actual encounters with Frisians have proven completely to the contrary. Saying cultural differences between Groningers and Frisians are minimal is already an overstatement if you'd ask me, the only actual difference is to be found in the field of linguistics. Anyway, I hope this makes the issue a bit clearer to you. -- Karsten vK (talk) 19:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) p.s. Trouwens, zou je het bezwaarlijk vinden als ik het Nederlands op je gebruikerspagina eens controleer? Zeker voor een Engelstalige moet ik zeggen dat het erg goed is, maar er zitten nog wel wat foutjes in.